Russian Roulette
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: People can map out the future as much as they want, but nothing ever goes exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

The Bellas were all smiles and in high spirits as they walked off the steps of the stage, thrilled by their win. It'd been a long year of yelling between Beca and Aubrey, with Aubrey playing the dictator as she ran the group by, barking out commands and making everyone stop whenever a misstep in a routine was made, snapped at them when they went off on a tangent by asking for a lunch break or griped about having to run laps around the bleachers. After all the struggle, Aubrey had finally allowed Beca the chance to share her ideas without being shot down and agreed to try them out when she knew it was likely to be The Bellas' best shot at winning although she hadn't confessed that to the brunette.

"Aren't you glad you listened to me?" The freshman smirked at the lead Bella.

"Yeah, yeah, keep gloating," Aubrey let out a sigh of defeat though she was happy her dream of The Bellas finally winning against The Treble Makers who had been the reigning champions for the past few years had finally come true. "But thank you, I'm glad I did listen. Try not to let the victory get to your head too much," she quirked an eyebrow and gave a short laugh.

"I won't, don't worry. And thank you for giving my ideas a chance," Beca nodded.

"What did I tell you?" Jesse smiled knowingly as Beca walked down the row of seats and stopped in front of him, "Endings are the best part!"

"You're such a weirdo," the brunette rolled her eyes and leaned into his outstretched arms, giving him a hug which he returned clearly confused at first, but went along with it.

"No kiss?" He teased when she'd pulled away.

"Why would I kiss you?" The freshman arched her eyebrow at him.

"Because you're an a cappella girl and I'm an a cappella guy and we're going to have aca-children together," Jesse answered, becoming more and more perplexed at the other woman not seeming to pick up on the hint that he was going to go into a kiss that she had instead turned into a hug.

"Jesse, you're my friend, but I don't like you like that."

A look of hurt flashed across his face, but he quickly recovered with a smile. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't realize. I guess I just misinterpreted everything."

"What, my being nice to you? Because you're a cool guy, but… Yeah, I don't like you like that," Beca rolled her lips together as she shook her head slowly.

"May I ask if there's someone else?" He questioned, still evidently hurt by the rejection as he made no effort to hide it from showing on his face.

"Does it matter?" She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well I just want to know who my competition is," he forced a laugh.

Beca raised her brow, unimpressed with his humour. "Jesse, there is no competition, I'm not interested in you like that."

"Okay, calm down, I'm sorry. I was kidding by the way, but yeah, if there is someone else I'd like to know who I got beaten by if you'll tell me that is."

"She's not some kind of a trophy," Chloe interrupted the pair, glaring at the young man, irritation made obvious with her sharp tone of voice.

"Thanks, Chloe, but I got this," Beca glanced over to her awkwardly, not wanting to cause a scene though the older woman didn't turn the other way and leave them to talk and instead continued to keep herself apart of the conversation.

"It's her isn't it!" Jesse exclaimed.

The brunette crossed her arms, indignantly as she emphasized a roll of her eyes. "Jesus, could you be any louder, Jesse? Just yell it at the top of your lungs for everyone to hear, why don't you. Just because you're pissed because I don't reciprocate your feelings doesn't mean you need to totally out me!"

"You do know I'm right here, right?" Chloe placed her hands on her hips though her comment went ignored by The Treble Maker.

"Yes, it's Chloe. He wanted to know who I like," the brunette answered them both with a vexed groan. "But let's not keep talking about this and instead wait until we can leave." The smaller woman turned around to look out at the announcer on the stage as everyone else was doing.

"How long have you two, you know, been together?"

"God, Jesse, it's none of your business!" She snapped at him.

"What? I just was asking," he raised his hands in submission.

"Leave her alone, Jesse," Chloe glared at him.

Jesse didn't give the redhead so much as a second glance before shrugging, "Relax, it was just a simple question."

"Since after regionals. She and I got in touch after I left The Bellas and talked and then got together, okay? Happy? Now leave me the fuck alone," Beca hissed at him.

Jesse didn't say another word and only stared at the backs of the two women's heads still trying to get his mind around them being a couple and how they'd been a couple for some time now.

"We changed the face of a cappella thanks to you," Chloe giggled as she was lead into the freshman's room, using the same words Beca had last spoken when she'd tried to convince Aubrey once more to give her a chance and hear out her idea for The Bellas.

"We did, yeah, but you guys made it happen," she smirked.

"We all did," Chloe kissed her and pulled the brunette down onto the bed with her and untucked the blazer that Beca was wearing, sliding it down her arms and let it drop onto the floor as she kissed the younger woman again and again, each kiss growing more fervent.

Beca only smiled against the kiss in response as she removed the redhead's blazer as well. Both women hastily undressed, leaving their clothing lying haphazardly on the floor. She let out a low groan when Chloe began to kiss down the length of her neck as she climbed on top of her, biting her skin lightly as she did so and soothed each bite over with her tongue followed by a kiss. A breathy sigh came next from Beca as the redhead's hands began to knead her breasts while she kissed the younger Bella's collarbone and down the valley of them as her hands fumbled to undo Beca's jeans.

"Someone's eager," the brunette smirked.

"I could slow down if you wanted," Chloe drawled out her words, slowing down her pace significantly.

"Don't you dare," she gasped.

"That's what I thought," the redhead smiled smugly as she slid a hand into Beca's underwear, skimming her fingers along the freshman's entrance resulting in a moan from the other woman. Pleased by the reaction she received, Chloe added pressure as she pressed the palm of her hand against Beca's clit while she caught her lips in a heated kiss as another moan rolled off Beca's tongue. The younger woman's hands glided down Chloe's sides, causing the redhead to press her body against her own. This time it was Beca who kissed the older woman's neck as she snaked her hands up the senior's back, stopping at the clasp of her bra. She undid the Bella's bra and tossed it behind her where it landed on top of the other discarded clothes. Beca cupped her hands over Chloe's breasts, pinching and rolling her erect nipples between her fingers causing the redhead to let out a languid moan as she finally pushed two fingers inside of the freshman. She pumped her fingers in and out of Beca at a steady pace while she listened to the erratic breathing of the smaller brunette as she continued to work. When Beca's walls began to tighten around her fingers, she pulled her fingers out nearly all the way, smiling impishly as Beca let out a whine of frustration. The brunette brought her hands up from where they were kneading Chloe's breasts to her hair, weaving her fingers into the firey ginger locks as she pulled at it. She made the freshman wait a few more seconds before thrusting her fingers back inside eliciting a sharp hiss from the other woman, continuing to slide her fingers in and out until Beca cried out her name and came undone in breathy moans before finally resting her forehead against Chloe's shoulder.

"I love you," Beca smiled, giving the other woman a kiss.

"I love you too," Chloe grinned. "I was thinking," she said when they pulled away, "We could get an apartment together next year. I'll be around for grad school and I could use a roommate to cut down on rent costs and if you lived with me you'd pay less for a place to stay so you wouldn't have to spend as much as you are on tuition along with how much you pay to live on campus."

Beca took a minute to think, her eyes darting to the side before she looked back to Chloe, "I think that sounds like a good idea to me. And that way I'll still get to see you all the time," she winked.

"Yes! I'm excited for this! It'll be so much fun and we'll still get our work done too of course, and you can have your music equipment somewhere in the living room. It'll be perfect," the senior beamed.

"I have no doubt about it," Beca agreed, pulling her in for a kiss.

It was a big step to move in and perhaps they were moving fast, but financially it also made logical sense to do as well so Beca saw no reason to refuse. She was a little nervous at the idea of living with Chloe, but it was more of an excited kind of nervous where all she could do was smile whenever she thought of being able to wake up to and fall asleep with the other woman. It surprised herself even that she was so willing to say yes without needing more time to think about it, but with Chloe things felt right and she was confident that the other woman would be there to assure her things would turn out to be perfectly fine so any concerns she may have now would later be proven silly to have had. Had she been told at the beginning of her freshman year that she'd be moving into an apartment with someone else let alone dating someone, she'd have laughed at whoever told her and tell them how absurd the statement sounded as there was no way she'd ever let anyone in close enough to actually develop any emotional attachment to them since she used her sarcasm and snide commentary to push others away so that she didn't have to worry about such a thing happening. Yet there she was now, lying on the bed with Chloe who had her arms wrapped around her and knowing it felt like the home she had never fully experienced before.

Chloe, on the other hand, had no doubt in her mind that everything would work out. She had a feeling Beca was probably likely to be worried about one thing or another, but she would do everything she could to reassure the other woman that there was no need to be concerned. She was aware of Beca's trust issues when it came to relationships which had been why she avoided them, so she counted herself extremely lucky when the brunette had agreed to finally date her after promising that they'd find ways to work things out whenever their relationship hit a rough patch or they were in a disagreement about something. She knew Beca was putting faith in her word that no matter what happened they would always find a way to keep their relationship together and thriving, and Chloe had every intention on keeping her word to the younger woman as best she could so long as Beca also put in her best effort to do the same as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Because she'd been handed down the Pitch Pipe after Aubrey had graduated, Beca had decided to postpone her original idea of moving off to sunny L.A. and get through another year of college so that she could lead The Bellas. But after hearing back from a DJ whom she had sent a demo of her mixes to, she still had planned to fly off to L.A. for a couple weeks that summer. After promising Chloe multiple times that she would call and text to update her on how the trip was going and especially how the few nights she had booked at some small-time clubs to DJ at went, she gave the redhead a kiss and walked in the opposite direction that Chloe had to go to reach her gate for her flight to Florida. The pair texted each other until Beca had to board her flight, leaving the older woman to bide her time until she was called to present her ticket to the employee behind the desk and do the same. Having about an hour left before she was scheduled to get on the plane, Chloe pulled out her laptop from her bag and began to search for affordable apartments not too far from Barden. Her excitement grew as she scrolled down and glanced at each apartment and bookmarked a few pages to go back and get a closer look at when she had more time, doing this for various apartments that had appealed to her until it was announced over the loudspeaker for the people in the economy class to board.

When she'd landed in Florida, the smiling faces of her parents were there to meet her at the baggage claim. They went through the typical questions of how her flight was, if she was excited to have graduated from college, was ready to move onto grad school, and how The Bellas did that year as they got into the car and made the drive back home to her parents' house. Chloe answered each question positively and became especially chatty when she got to responding to the question about The Bellas.

"We won this year finally!" She grinned proudly, "And it was thanks to one of the freshman that had joined, Beca. You met her at my graduation briefly - she was the smaller brunette."

"Oh yes, we remember her!" Mrs. Beale nodded along with her father who listened to them.

"Yeah, what we did for the performance was Beca's idea. She's going to be a DJ when she graduates though she's getting a head start on it now by going to L.A. for a couple weeks to do some DJ'ing out there for a little while," Chloe beamed, clearly overjoyed for the younger woman.

"A DJ, huh? The music industry's a hard one to make it in, so good luck to her. It looked like you two became really good friends," her father noted.

"If anyone can do it, I'm sure she can," the redhead replied assuredly. "Yeah, I'd say we get along really well since we're dating. Speaking of, we were going to move into an apartment next year so neither of us have to pay full price for rent, in my case, or for room and board in Beca's."

"Oh yeah? She's lucky to have you then," Mrs. Beale smiled, "She seemed nice. And that sounds like a smart idea. What does she do for work during the school year?"

"She's amazing," Chloe gushed about the brunette, "She works at a local radio station playing her mixes and other music there."

The remainder of the conversation was all pleasant small talk that primarily focused on what kind of an apartment the young couple was looking for, what was to happen to The Bellas now that she and Aubrey were gone, how Aubrey was, and other questions along those lines.

Later that night, when Chloe finally had some time to herself, she opened up her laptop and went back to look at the apartments she'd bookmarked while she was in the airport and picked her top three favourite ones and texted the links to the younger brunette. Not long after doing so, her phone began to buzz with an incoming call from the DJ.

"That was fast," Beca laughed when the older woman had picked up.

"I had some time while waiting to get on my flight so I thought I'd start looking," she explained. "How's L.A.?"

"L.A.'s great so far though I'm not actually doing anything until tomorrow night. The hotel's nice anyway though. But yeah, I didn't think you'd find places that quickly; I'm just looking at them now on my computer."

"That's great the hotel's nice at least. I'm just very efficient I guess," Chloe giggled. "What do you think of them? If you don't like them I can always look for more."

"No, no I think they're fine, I just… I wasn't expecting you to get on that right away," Beca shrugged although the redhead couldn't see it.

"You don't sound so sure, and I had to since I need to start putting in applications soon."

"Really, I think they're fine," the brunette tried to reassure the older woman though her voice faltered from uncertainty.

"I can look for others, it's not that hard. Besides, I've got time."

Beca let out a sigh as she weaved her fingers into her hair. "It's not that, Chlo. I just… This is happening really fast is all."

"I didn't realize it was a bad thing for me to start looking? You were the one that told me you wanted to do this too," Chloe didn't want to snap at Beca, but she couldn't hide that she was surprised and hurt by the abrupt hesitance coming from the smaller DJ as she'd answered her with such confidence that she was sure she wanted to move into an apartment with her that September that the redhead couldn't figure out why Beca seemed to be backing out.

"I'm sorry, honestly. I don't know if I can do this. I know I said I could when you'd asked, but…" The DJ trailed off, trying to form her thoughts into better words to use, letting out a groan of frustration. "I answered you too quickly and should've thought about it first so I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm really ready for this yet. It's a big step and all."

"You knew what I was asking you when I said we could share a place though! You knew it meant we'd be living together," hot tears began to well up and sting Chloe's eyes as she spoke, though willed her voice not to crack just yet as she didn't want Beca to be aware that she was on the verge of tears by how crushed she felt. She should've seen this coming because everything had been going so perfectly prior; she'd flirted with the then-freshman the entire year and instead of being shot down, the DJ had humoured her and flirted back with her albeit in her own sarcastic way, when she'd asked Beca to be her girlfriend, she'd half expected the younger woman to turn her down as she knew the brunette had trouble letting others in, but instead Beca had accepted, and when she'd asked the brunette to move into an apartment with her, she'd also accepted instantly. It almost felt as if she had held a gun and fired a question at Beca, but every time Beca had answered in the positive, the shot had fired a blank, but now that it was becoming more real for the DJ that living together was closer to becoming a reality, the gun had finally shot a bullet and now the younger woman was bolting in the other direction.

"I know, Chloe, and I'm really and truly sorry, okay? I didn't plan to bail on you at the last second. I had planned to move into a place with you like you'd asked and everything would be fine, but I… I just can't," Beca heaved a heavyhearted sigh.

"I got that loud and clear, Beca. Why didn't you tell me you needed time to think about it? I would've understood - I wouldn't have gotten upset with you! Why did you even say yes in the first place anyway? Was it for my sake or did you really want to live with me?" She couldn't hold them back any longer as the tears began to streak her face and she was certain the younger brunette must've heard her voice fluctuate at one point during her questioning.

"Because I swear, I thought that for sure I was okay with it. I said yes because I did want to live with you - I do want to - but right now I'm not ready. And for the record, you would'v been offended if I'd told you I needed to think about it."

"Okay, fine, maybe I'd be a little hurt that you'd need time to think about it because it'd make me worry that I'd sprung the question on you too soon or something, but I'd have understood. Now I'm both hurt and I don't understand," she sniffed, wiping away her tears only to have more replace them.

Beca sighed yet again as she spoke, "Chloe, I'm sorry. I know I can't begin to say it enough, but I am really, really sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine, Beca. You should've just told me you wanted to think about it and then we wouldn't be having this argument," the older woman grumbled angrily.

"Maybe we should take a break," she mumbled.

"What, are you breaking up with me, too, now?" Chloe threw her free arm up in the air, exasperated.

"I didn't say that - I said we should take a break. Figure things out and see where we are after."

"Figure what out though? I already have things figured out, Beca - you don't! There are also no such things as breaks - that's bullshit! Breaks are breaking up!" Chloe cried out, furious at how the conversation had gone downhill faster than she could wrap her head around what was going on.

"Then I guess a break so I can figure out what I want," the brunette corrected herself.

"And what exactly do you want, Beca? Do you want to break up because if you do, then just say so and stop dragging out this conversation." Chloe didn't mean to come across as too harsh, but she was also tired of having to push as much as she was doing to get Beca to say outright what was going on in her mind although she was having trouble comprehending the why part of everything she was saying.

"I don't want to break up though! I just need some time to gather my thoughts together and stuff."

"Did you ever love me like you said you did? And answer honestly, even if it's a no," Chloe feared what the answer to her question might be, but if it was going to be a no, then she wanted to hear it explicitly and from Beca herself.

"I did, and I still do, love you. I'm not ready to live with you though and it's clear we're not on the same page or whatever with the relationship which is why I think we need a break."

The redhead gave a heavy sigh, "Fine, we'll try this your way and take a break - a temporary break up, but please, I beg you, don't string me along if you realize you have no intention of coming back to the relationship."

"I will. I have to go, but we'll talk later."

"Yeah. Later," Chloe mumbled, hanging up the call.

It had been a few days after the couple had gone on their break that Beca had decided to call up Jesse as she hadn't spoken to him since the night The Bellas took home the trophy after defeating The Treble Makers at the Lincoln Center.

"Long time no talk, stranger," she greeted him with a hesitant laugh, unsure of if he'd still be upset with her for turning him down or not.

"Yeah, it has been. How are you, Becs?" He laughed in turn to make her feel less awkward.

"I'm good. Out in L.A. for a couple weeks to DJ, which is pretty exciting. How about you? Doing anything fun this summer?" She inquired.

"That does sound like it's exciting. I bet you'll do really well and I'll be here to cheer you on," a soft chuckled passed between his lips. "I'm not doing too much - just working at a nearby movie theater for now and working on making music too though it's scores for movies that don't yet exist. I'm mostly practicing to get better for now," he explained to Beca with a smile although she was unable to see it. "I'm actually in Portland right now visiting relatives though."

"Sounds like you'll be pretty busy then. I called to ask if maybe when I got back from L.A. you wanted to go out for lunch or something to catch up if you're still there since we haven't spoken since, well, that night," Beca muttered the end of her sentence, hoping she hadn't crossed any boundaries.

"Yeah, that seems like a good plan. I'm here for another week so if you come back within that time then I'd love to see you. Sorry about not talking to you sooner. I know it's stupid, but I was still kind of hurt by the rejection so yeah, but everything's good now. How're you and Chloe?"

"It's fine, I get it. I'll be back in a couple days so I'll see you then. We're, uh… We're on a break right now since when we last spoke, we ended up arguing. She asked me to move into an apartment with her in September and I said yes, but then I ended up backing out because I realize I'm not ready," she shrugged.

"And she didn't get that?" Jesse frowned, thinking that was an unfair thing of Chloe to do although he didn't know the full argument nor did he know how Chloe felt and instead only what Beca told him. "It doesn't really sound like she tried to understand your point of view, but anyway I'm sorry to hear about that. I hope things work out for the two of you, honestly I do."

"Thanks Jesse, we'll see how it goes I guess. Anyway, I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"I'm holding you to it, Becs," he laughed lightly.

"I will, I promise."

Just as Beca had called Jesse for some company for when she returned to Portland, Oregon, Chloe had done the same and called up Aubrey for a shoulder to lean on as she explained everything that happened between herself and the DJ. Unsurprisingly to Chloe, her friend had chosen to side herself with her which the redhead didn't argue her on as she was still hurt and didn't see why Beca had pulled out of their agreement so abruptly, which now meant that aside from feeling as if she'd been slapped in the face for no reason, she also would have to find a way to afford a place on her own if the smaller woman didn't change her mind about it. Aubrey offered her words of comfort as she listened to Chloe's story between sobs and did the best she could to reassure her best friend that things would work out somehow, but would of course be there for the younger redhead if she ever needed. Thanking her friend, Chloe hung up the phone as she lay there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and hoped with all her might that things would somehow work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Beca nor Chloe had spoken to each other since they'd agreed to take a break from their relationship although it'd been nearly two weeks since. Beca had flown back to Oregon and called Jesse as she'd promised and set up a date at which to meet at. After some coaxing from Jesse, he'd convinced the other woman to watch a movie that he thought she might like, using how he'd gotten her to watch The Breakfast Club, which she'd liked, the previous year as leverage for his argument. Beca conceded and agreed to watch just one movie with him when they saw each other before hanging up the phone.

"Hey weirdo," she greeted him as she opened the door to let him in.

"Hey Becaw," he laughed, "Your parents home?"

"Parent," Beca corrected him with an arch of her eyebrow, "I don't count the step-monster as a parent. My dad's away visiting her in Las Vegas or somewhere around there since I was away. "Do you want me to make popcorn?"

"Movies without popcorn are a crime!" Jesse exclaimed, "I'll head up to your room and get my laptop set up while you make it."

Once they were settled in with the bowl of hot popcorn between them and the laptop in front of them, Jesse pressed play after moving the DVD case away from Beca who had tried to reach for it to read the back of the case to figure out what the movie was about. It was like a repeat moment of when they had been sitting together on Beca's bed in their freshman year at Barden and were watching The Breakfast Club together when Beca had turned her face slightly to look at Jesse. When she thought about it he was a good guy; as aggravating as he had been the past year, he had cared about her and was always making time to hang out with her even when she was adamant about not wanting to watch a movie. When she'd been unable to turn to Chloe for whatever reasons when she'd been upset, Beca had been able to lean on Jesse for support and he'd been there for her without fail. Realizing she hadn't been paying full attention to the movie for who knew how long, she turned her attention back to the laptop screen, but her thoughts were still analyzing the previous year as far as how she and Jesse had gone from him being a guy who annoyed her daily to the friends they were now where he would come over and be able to talk her into watching movies with him. As she turned her gaze back to the movie, she had thought she'd noticed just as she was doing so that Jesse was also looking at her. Beca turned her head slowly to face him more and just as she'd suspected, he was indeed looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you even paying attention?" He spoke softly so as not to drown out the voices of the actors on the screen too much.

"Yeah, of course," she smirked, her eyes dropping to his lips then back to the movie quickly, but her gaze shifted back to him not long after. Without really thinking about it, Beca found herself leaning in and pressing her lips against Jesse's softly. He didn't stop her, instead returning the kiss, but pulled away suddently.

"Wait, I thought you were with Chloe," he frowned.

"We're not really. It's complicated," Beca sighed, raking a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to get caught in the middle of whatever's going on between you two though."

"You're not. She and I aren't even together right now."

Jesse paused to think about what she said before replying, "I know you said you're both on a break, but aren't you supposed to be working things out with her and not, you know, kissing me?"

"How am I supposed to work things out if I don't know if I even want to stay with her or not though?" She countered.

He shrugged, "Look, I just don't want to do anything with you just to turn around and say never mind you want to stay with Chloe after all and that this - whatever we're doing now - was only some kind of experiment to you."

Beca knew it wasn't right of her to take advantage of Jesse's feelings for her like this but she wasn't certain if she really did want to go back to dating Chloe or if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him instead and this seemed like the best way to find out now. The repercussions of her actions would be something she'd have to deal with later and somehow hope she'd be able to figure things out without too much trouble. She'd explain her reasoning to Chloe as to why she'd kissed Jesse and hope this time she'd at least try to understand things from her point of view, but she'd only be able to know for sure when she next spoke to her.

"It won't be, I promise," she murmured. She didn't make make another move in case Jesse didn't want anything more to happen, but then after taking a minute to study her face as if to see if he could make out how genuine her words were, he leaned in and kissed her.

Their hesitant kisses turned into a chain of more fervent ones as Jesse's hands began to wander and snaked around from where they had been on Beca's waist and slide up her body to her breasts. Breaking apart to move his laptop off the bed and onto her desk beside her bed to keep it from falling off, Beca swung a leg over his legs to straddle his lap as she pushed her hands under his shirt and slid them up to his chest. Sitting up from his initial position of leaning against the wall, Jesse pulled his shirt off over his head then began to do the same with the other woman's shirt; slipping his hands beneath the thin fabric and raised her arms to tug the shirt off of her, picking up their clothing and tossing it off the side of the bed. He began to kiss her neck gently as he massaged her breasts over the material of her bra, causing Beca to let out a moan.

She got off of him long enough to remove her pants and Jesse did the same, unbuckling his belt and pushed his jeans down, getting them around his ankles when Beca pulled them off the rest of the way and climbed back on top of him. Settling herself back down on his waist, she could feel him underneath his boxers, causing the corners of her lips to tug into a smile as she bent over and kissed him again as she began to grind her hips against him, feeling him become harder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned softly.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, I am," she whispered into his ear, pressing her body against his.

"Hold on, I have to get my pants for a second."

Beca got off of him, lying on her back as he got off the bed to fish around in his pants pockets to find his wallet where he kept some condoms and pulled one out. He removed his boxers and rolled the condom onto his hardened cock and climbed back onto the bed, and slid her underwear down her legs before positioning himself between Beca's legs. She let out a low moan and arched her back as Jesse pushed inside of her, but as he began to move, thrusting his hips, while she rocked her waist against him for more friction, letting out short bursts of air, her mind drifted to thoughts of Chloe and how she might feel if she ever found out about the two of them. The brunette mentally reminded herself that they technically weren't together, but wondered if this still counted as cheating nonetheless, but it was too late to worry about that now as she was already letting out pleasured groans, laced with Jesse's name as he increased the speed of his pace.

Refusing to let him do all the work, Beca rolled them over so that now he was looking up at her, a desirous smile on his face as he met her eyes. She grinned down at him lustfully and leaned over to kiss him as she began to once more grind her hips against him, bringing his hands up to her breasts. She started off slowly just as he had done and picked up speed after a few minutes, sitting up as he placed his hands on her waist, and lifted herself off his cock nearly all the way before dropping herself back down onto it and let out a gasp as she did so, repeating the process a few more times. The room was filled with their moans and erratic breathing until Beca could feel herself tighten around Jesse's cock. She cried out his name as she felt her orgasm surge throughout her body just as Jesse did the same, calling out her name, at the same time while she continued to rock her hips against him until she came down from her climax, panting as she leaned down to rest her head beside his, not yet wanting to climb off of him just yet.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what she'd just done, but she pushed the thought away once more as she finally slid Jesse out of her with a soft whimper at the sudden absence of the warmth from him that had been between her legs. "Sorry about the movie," she smirked.

"It's fine, this was way better," he replied with a laugh as they both got to their feet and began to dress, Jesse tossing the used condom in the small trash can in her room.

That night, Beca lay on her bed as she weighed out the possible pro's and con's to calling Chloe and telling her what had happened. She figured what the older woman didn't know wouldn't hurt her, but she knew that it was likely somehow Chloe would eventually find out although that may had also been Beca's anxiety kicking in. Her fear that the redhead would find out from someone else getting the better of her, she called the other woman.

"Hey," Chloe answered her phone, unsure of what the verdict would be as to where they stood with their relationship.

"Hi," the brunette muttered, "I, uh, we need to talk." It was a poor choice in words as always hearing that someone needed to talk to her always made her stomach drop and her mind race with ever possible awful thing that could be the subject of the conversation. "Jesse came over today and we were watching a movie and… One thing lead to another and we ended up having sex," she cringed as she braced herself for the response she'd receive, already knowing it wouldn't be a good one.

There was complete silence from Chloe's end and Beca was about to check her phone to see if the other woman had hung up when she heard her voice just as she was pulling her phone away from her ear. "You two did what? You said we hadn't broken up and we were just on a break!"

Beca could hear the pain in the other woman's voice and felt the regret sink in. However it wasn't regret over what she'd done as she didn't regret having sex with Jesse, but she regretting having done it while her relationship with Chloe had still been in limbo. "Well we technically weren't really together," she mumbled.

"That's what it means to break up!" Chloe cried into the phone, not trying to hold back her tears this time, "I asked you if you wanted to break up and you said no, but then you just told me we weren't even together and go and have sex with someone else?! That sure as hell sounds like a break up to me!"

"Chloe, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry-"

"No, Beca, you don't get it. You don't just accidentally have sex with someone and sorry isn't going to do me any good when it's already happened!" She yelled into the phone.

"I was trying to figure things out, Chloe! I knew Jesse liked me and I thought I should try and figure out if I returned his feelings at all and if I did then I'd end our relationship," she tried to defend herself although she knew her argument was terrible and what she'd done was inexcusable.

"Yeah? Figure things out by having sex with other people? Seems to me like you resolved that mystery easily if you decided to fuck him!" The redhead spat.

"God, it was just Jesse! You make it sound as if I slept with other people aside from him!"

"Just Jesse? Well thank god then since now I can rest easy that it was only Jesse you had sex with so no one I have to worry about right?" Chloe shouted at her, the sarcasm blatant in her voice, "Well did you have sex with other people? Because right now I have no idea if you did or didn't, Beca. For all I know you could be lying about it and only be confessing to having fucked just him!"

"You know what? I thought we could talk this out or something, but obviously you don't want to, so whatever, I'm done with this," Beca growled.

"It's kind of hard to want to talk this out calmly when my girlfriend just screwed some other guy while we were together even if we were on some break that you had insisted on instead of breaking up! Well how did that go for you Beca?" She frowned when she got no reply, "Beca, stop giving me the silent treatment and say something! If you didn't want to deal with this then maybe you shouldn't have had sex with Jesse! …Beca!" Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear only to notice that the call had ended a few minutes ago and she'd been yelling into her phone when there'd been no one on the other end. She let out an infuriated yell as she used every ounce of self-control not to hurl her phone across the room.

"Chloe, it's good to hear from you," Aubrey answered her phone.

"Beca had sex with Jesse after telling me we were on a break, but hadn't actually broken up yet and then when she told me I got mad at her and yelled and then she hung up on me," Chloe cried into the phone.

There was a pause from her friend's end of the line before she spoke up again, her voice steady and calm though there was no mistaking the threatening undertone of anger. "Are you in Florida still?"

"Yeah… But I don't-"

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can talk, okay? That was a low and extremely inconsiderate move of Beca to make and I really want to slap her across the face right now, but anyway that's beside the point. I'm going to catch a flight out there first thing in the morning tomorrow so I can see you in person," Aubrey stated.

"Don't call her, okay? I don't want her to get more upset," Chloe sighed, wiping away her tears.

"I hope you realize this is entirely her fault for things being as they are, but I promise I won't call her," her friend vowed. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Aubrey, for being there for me," the younger redhead spoke wearily, exhausted from all her yelling and crying.

"Of course, Chloe. You're my best friend. Hang tight and I'll be there soon," Aubrey consoled her as they hung up.

The next afternoon, Chloe drove out to the airport to pick up the older blonde who likely pull herself away from her books as she knew Aubrey still studied during the summer so as to not forget anything between the end of one school year and the next. "Aubrey!" She called out to the other woman as she gave her a long, and much needed hug.

"Hey," the blonde spoke softly, hugging her friend back as she motioned for them to leave the airport and make their way back to Chloe's house.

After a tearful explanation of what had happened between herself and Beca, starting from when the DJ had agreed to move into an apartment with her at the start of the next school year up until last night, Aubrey had remained silent as she listened to each word Chloe spoke and held her hand as she did so to offer some comfort to the redhead.

"Now I don't even know if we're together or not anymore though I don't think we are because she said she was done, but I don't know if she was talking about the phone call or the relationship," she sighed.

"I'd say both, and if she didn't mean the relationship too then she should have because from the sound of things she'd already ended the relationship when she had sex with Jesse."

"Yeah… You're probably right," Chloe leaned against the older woman's shoulder as she let out another sigh.

"You deserve better than her," Aubrey replied with certainty as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "You're an amazing, bright, intelligent, and beautiful woman, Chloe, and you don't deserve to be treated as terribly as Beca did to you."

She gave a dry laugh as she sniffed, wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist, "I guess so, thanks," she mumbled.

"I know so, and I hate watching you get so torn up over this. I'm not saying you shouldn't be upset, but I am saying that I hate how much Beca hurt you - I hate seeing you get so hurt and not be able to do anything about it," Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean you're not able to do anything about it? You're here and that's more than I could've ever asked of you. Only a best friend would do that," Chloe smiled, giving her friend's waist a gentle squeeze.

"I mean I wasn't able to do anything to prevent it from happening. But this isn't about me - this is about you," she quirked an eyebrow, though her smile faltered slightly, but enough that it hadn't gone unnoticed by Chloe.

"You seem kind of… I don't know, sad, though?" She tilted her head. "There was no way you could've known what Beca was going to do."

"I know that. I'm not sad," Aubrey shook her head, giving a despondent laugh. "It's nothing, though."

"If it's bothering you then it's not nothing," the redhead pulled away and crossed her arms.

"It's just…" Aubrey let out a pensive sigh as she laced her fingers together neatly in her lap, "I've been your best friend since we first met at Barden as freshman and I… I don't want to be that anymore," she murmured, quickly looking up at Chloe when she realized how badly that sounded, "I didn't mean that I don't want to be friends, I just meant that… I want to be more than just your best friend, Chloe. I have for a while, but when I was going to tell you, you already had started to have an interest in Beca so I didn't want to say anything."

"But you encouraged me to go after Beca even though you didn't really like her and gave me advice and listened to me when I needed," Chloe looked at her friend in complete shock at the confession.

"I know, because I didn't want to be a bad friend to you. You know I don't make friends easily and that while I have plenty of acquaintances, you're my only best friend - my only real friend," she pursed her lips together not liking how her words had made her sound almost pathetic as far as having any semblance of a social life went although it was true that hers was practically non-existent.

"You could never be a bad friend to me," the redhead promised.

Aubrey simply nodded in response before leaning in and hastily kissed the other woman. Her cheeks burned as she pulled away, a few locks of blonde hair falling to curtain the side of her face as she stared down into her lap. Chloe only giggled in response as she reached over and tucked the stray hair behind her friend's ear and placed a hand gingerly on the side of her face as she pressed her lips against Aubrey's. She didn't see anything wrong with it as she was no longer with Beca anyway so the DJ couldn't get upset with her. As one kiss turned into a second, Aubrey pulled away before they could share a third, "Wait. I know it's too late for the first kiss, but I don't want anything else to happen when you've just broken up with Beca," she explained coyly. "I don't want to end up being the rebound from Beca, and I don't mean to make it sound as if you're using me as that because I don't believe you are, but I just…" She paused, letting out a frustrated sigh as she tried to find the right words.

Chloe shook her head, smiling gently, "It's okay, I understand. And you're right, I don't want to remember the break up with Beca whenever I remember us getting together or anything either. Though you are right that I'm not using you as a rebound - I couldn't ever do that to you - but I think waiting for a little while is a good idea. This is off topic, but how long will you be here for?"

"I can stay as long as you need me to be here," Aubrey chuckled.

"Then will you stay for as long as you can?"

"Of course," she promised.

"You're going to Yale for law school, right?" Chloe questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe, if you wanted of course, I could defer from med school since - and I know it's a really stupid reason - I mostly applied to the one I was going to go to because it was near Barden, but instead if I took a year off and worked then we could share an apartment together while you were at Yale and I would look to apply to a med school nearby?" Chloe suggested with a bashful grin.

"I'll tell you what," Aubrey began after a minute of thinking about the proposal, "You look at the med schools around and if you like them and decide you want to go because you want to and not because it's near me, then you can ask me again if you want to share an apartment together."

"Sounds like a deal," Chloe beamed.

"Don't forget though, don't apply and go there just because I'm not far. Even if we end up in different states, we'll always be in touch and can see each other whenever we're both on break at the same time and the summers," she promised.

"I know and I won't forget," the redhead grinned. "And, I'm sorry to drag the mood down again, I guess I should call Beca just to make sure we aren't together anymore for sure. I really don't need another misunderstanding with her," she grumbled.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Aubrey nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe postponed calling Beca as she began looking at the medical schools near Yale along with Yale's own medical school. Since she hadn't heard from the DJ since being hung up on a few days ago, the redhead had become positive that they'd surely broken up and told Aubrey that she was going to consider that phone call to be the break up which the blonde agreed with, saying she'd made the right choice.

"You're just saying that because you want me all to yourself," Chloe teased, giggling as she sat beside her friend on her bed.

"Maybe it is partially that, but I do really think that even if I didn't feel the way I do towards you I'd still say you were doing the right thing. How're you holding up?"

"Maybe? More like definitely at least a little bit of the reason," she winked. "I'm fine. It hurt at first, but I'm over it now. I realized that you were right and Beca should've just ended the relationship if she had wanted to have sex with Jesse," Chloe shrugged, "I don't want to put up with someone who's going to tell me one thing, but then go behind my back and do something else."

"You shouldn't have to tolerate that," Aubrey assured her.

"Besides, I've got someone way better," she smirked, leaning into her friend's personal space.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" The older blonde feigned ignorance though her knowing smile gave away her facade.

"I think you know her pretty well," Chloe hummed, climbing onto Aubrey's lap, "She's incredible; she's always there for me, she's never let me down, she's dependable, really beautiful both inside and out even if she doesn't always think so, she's accomplished so much and I'm really proud of her, and she dropped everything to fly out to Florida to make sure I was okay," she purred, letting her arms rest on the other woman's shoulders.

"She sounds amazing and as if she really likes you," Aubrey laughed softly, blushing lightly at the abundance of compliments while she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist.

"She is amazing and she's the best friend I could've ever asked for - also maybe the best girlfriend too if she wanted to be," the younger woman grinned. "I know you said you wanted to wait, but for how long? I know it probably seems soon for you, but I'm ready if you'll have me."

"As long as you're sure you're ready then there's no need to wait any longer," she smiled up at the redhead.

"I'm positive. So… Girlfriends?" Chloe smiled.

"Girlfriends," Aubrey hummed, enjoying how the word felt as she spoke it.

"Out of curiosity though, how long have you liked me for?"

"Since our freshman year," the blonde laughed nervously, "I only never said anything though because I was afraid that if I told you I'd somehow ruin our friendship so I kept quiet."

"That's a long time to not say anything," the younger woman murmured then gave Aubrey a tight hug. "You could never lose me, I promise. No matter what happens, whether or not we're together, I'll always be here for you - I'm not going to go anywhere. You've always been my best friend and you'll never stop being that to me. I love you, okay? That won't ever change," Chloe cupped the blonde's face in her hands as she gazed steadily into the hazel eyes of her girlfriend. "I always loved your eyes," she smiled, changing the subject suddenly, "And your lips and your hands and… Well, everything," Chloe mumbled as she planted a tender kiss upon Aubrey's lips.

"I'm not going to try and be more eloquent than that, but the same goes for you too," Aubrey laughed softly when they'd pulled away. "Also thank you, I'm flattered you love everything about me," she smiled warmly, "I love everything about you as well, Chloe. I love you so much." She leaned in and placed a kiss on Chloe's jaw, then another on her neck, followed by another lower down on her neck, her lips brushing against the smooth flesh as she moved her way down. The redhead let out a soft whimper as she tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her skin for the other woman as her hands trailed down Aubrey's sides lightly until she reached the hem of the blonde's shirt and slid her hands underneath.

Aubrey pulled away from where she was kissing the redhead's neck and removed her shirt slowly, almost as if she were self-conscious about her body which Chloe picked up on instantly. She knew Aubrey was often ridiculed for the kind of front she put up that others mistook as her entire personality, but in that moment she wanted her girlfriend to feel completely comfortable and without any reason to feel self-conscious while around her. "You're beautiful," she reassured Aubrey, smiling confidently as she removed her own shirt, tossing it over her shoulder as she caught the older woman's lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands picked up where they left off, gliding up Aubrey's sides before slowing to a stop just beneath her breasts. Chloe slipped her thumbs under the wire of the other woman's bra, keeping them hooked beneath the material as she looped her hands around to the back to undo the clasp and slid the thin straps down Aubrey's shoulders as she discarded the bra off to the side and did the same with her own bra. She pushed Aubrey down gently onto her back as she readjusted her position to straddle the older woman's thighs as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down Aubrey's legs then proceeded to get off the bed to undo her own and pushed them down around her ankles before stepping out of them and climbed back onto the bed to straddle Aubrey's waist once more and placed her hands on her shoulders. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's lips, then along the curve of her jawline and trailed more kisses down her neck at a leisurely pace, earning herself a quiet, languid moan from the older blonde. Chloe glided her hands slowly down from where they were rested on Aubrey's shoulders to her breasts, kneading them softly, causing Aubrey to arch her back and let out a louder moan than before as her own hands lightly scratching Chloe's back as they skimmed down along either side of her spine, resulting in a whimper from the redhead as she nipped at the older woman's collar.

One of Chloe's hands skated up from where it'd been massaging Aubrey's breast, up the slender column of her neck and tangled into the silky blonde curls of her hair while the other glided down the flat of the Aubrey's stomach and splayed against her abdomen momentarily before the younger woman slipped her hand between the blonde's underwear and her body and began to tease her entrance. Chloe's fingers stroked the slick folds, her thumb pressing against her girlfriend's clit as Aubrey let out an audible moan. After stroking her entrance a few more times, Chloe slid a couple of her fingers in, picking a slow pace to work at. Aubrey's breathing became shallow as she exhaled in short bursts while the younger woman continued to pump her fingers, planting kisses along her neckline and back up her neck until she'd reached her lips. It wasn't long before Choe felt Aubrey tighten around her, her own breathing having since also become fluctuated, until Aubrey moaned out her name loudly indicating she'd reached her orgasm. When she felt the blonde's body go lax against the bed, she retracted her hand and licked her fingers clean as she bent down to kiss Aubrey once more before rolling off of her and curled up beside the other woman, pulling the blanket over them, silently grateful that her parents were out for the night having dinner and watching a movie with friends.

Just as the pair began to doze off, Chloe's phone went off. With a groan she sat up to get it from where it was on the small table beside her bed and frowned when she read the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Aubrey asked when she saw the change of expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Beca," the redhead grumbled, answering. "Hi," she greeted her flatly.

"Sorry it took me a while to call back," Beca muttered on her end.

"I didn't realize you had plans to," she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her free arm around them.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to… I wanted to apologize about what happened with Jesse."

"I thought you did that already," Chloe wanted to try and understand things from the smaller brunette's point of view, but every time she thought about what Beca had done while she'd left her under the pretense that they were still together but on a break prevented her from being able to be forgiving.

"I mean," the DJ let out a vexed sigh, "I thought maybe we could find a way to work things out."

"We're not even together, Beca," she stated coldly.

"What do you mean we're not together still? I thought we'd just had an argument but we'd resolve it later," Beca sounded genuinely surprised.

"Starting to feel how I did when you told me we were on a break, huh? Hurts, doesn't it. I took you hanging up on me after getting mad at me for being hurt as you breaking up with me for good. When I didn't hear from you, that only solidified my suspicion that we'd broken up so I had considered myself as single and assumed you might have gotten together with Jesse maybe," the redhead replied, the subtle hint of anger cutting through her voice.

Beca let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah, I am, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Jesse and I aren't together. We talked things out and ended things with us being friends. What do you mean you 'had' considered yourself as single, though? Are you not?" She asked skeptically.

"If you like him then date him, Beca, or don't - I don't care. If you do date him, I hope you're a better girlfriend to him than you were to me though. As for the last question, no, I'm not single anymore, but you're also not my girlfriend. I'm with Aubrey," Chloe kept her tone curt with the younger DJ as she hoped the conversation would end soon, in the mean time rested her hand on top of Aubrey's who had placed hers on her knee before moving to sink down in her bed as she laced her fingers between Aubrey's. From the silence that came from the other end of the call, Chloe could tell her words had hurt Beca, but while she was sorry she had, she also didn't want to apologize as the brunette had hurt her just as much before.

"God, talk about a role reversal," the DJ gave a hollow laugh, finally breaking the quiet. "So now what then?"

Chloe frowned at the question as did Aubrey who was able to overhear most of the conversation. "What do you mean 'now what?' That's it, Beca. When you left me believing our relationship was over, I called Aubrey because I needed a friend and for obvious reasons you were out of the question. She took a flight out the next day to come here and see me and we talked and after agreeing to wait for a little while we got together. I'm sorry if you didn't intent for it to seem like you were breaking up with me, but honestly, I think our relationship had been over ever since you told me you'd wanted to take a break. There are no such things as breaks - only break ups and I knew that, but I should've insisted you picked either or and not let you have me wait on you, so that's on me. If it wasn't clear before then let me make it perfectly clear to you now: you and I, we're over - our relationship ended a long time ago. You're free to date whomever you'd like now just as I can do the same."

"Fine. I'm sorry things ended as badly as they did and for all the miscommunication. I guess… Yeah, I'm really sorry, Chloe," Beca sighed yet again.

"Me too, Beca. I hope your DJ'ing career goes well and your future relationship - or relationships - go better."

"Thanks. Good luck at med school and, well I assume things are going well for you and Aubrey."

"I appreciate that. Yes, thank you, they are." She began to pull the phone away from her ear when she heard Beca's voice pipe up again.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" She pressed her phone back to her ear.

"Are we still friends, maybe? But it's fine if not too."

"I don't know, Beca. It's hard to be friends with someone who hurt you as much as I got hurt, so while I really do think we need space for now, I'm not saying that someday in the future we can't try and be friends again. Right now, however, I don't think is a good time just because we're both still obviously upset by things that happened. I'm sorry. Like I said, though, maybe eventually," this time it was Chloe's turn to let out a weary sigh as she spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds fine with me. Until then, I suppose."

"Until then," the redhead agreed before hanging up.

"I still don't like her," Aubrey mentioned when she was able to speak again now that the call had ended.

"I know you don't and I won't try to change your mind on that," she gave the blonde a tired smile as she set her phone down back on the nightstand as she curled up against Aubrey once more, draping an arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe," Aubrey turned onto her side to wrap her arm around Chloe as she kissed her.

"Oh, I also looked at Yale Med School and some others around there and I do actually like them, so I was going to apply when they start taking enrollments again," she looked up at the other woman with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll get accepted," the blonde mirrored Chloe's smile.

"So does that mean we'll be getting an apartment together?"

Aubrey's smile widened into a grin as she saw the hopeful look on her girlfriend's face, "I wouldn't have it any other way," a soft laugh passed between her lips.

"It'll be perfect," Chloe nodded, giving Aubrey a kiss.


End file.
